ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TotalTV
TotalTV (also known as TTV for short) is an Australian commercial-free family TV channel and was founded by Arlene Kay in April 28, 2017. History On August 2, 2016, critics will announce that our new movie channel, TotalTV will found on July 28, 2016. It was their own TV channel with TV shows and movies for kids (ages 1-6 or 6-12), teens (ages 13-17) and adults (ages 18 and up). On February 2017, gave rights to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney XD, FOX and the Hub for creating TV shows and movies for kids and adults. TTV will be founded in the United States in August 7, 2017, Canada in December 5, 2017 and February 22, 2018. After TTV was on hiatus, they decided to add reruns of cartoons and TV shows for kids, teens, and adults. TV Shows Animated Current programming Former programming Reruns *Bakuman (2010-) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012-) *Gogoriki (2003-) *Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-) *Digimon Adventure (1999-) *K-ON! (2009-) *Gravity Falls (2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Tenkai Knights (2013-) *Pokémon (1997-) *Pokémon: Diamond & Peral (2006-) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-) *Popeye (1993-) *Breadwinners (2013-) *Over the Garden Wall (2014-) *Bee & Puppycat (2013-) *Pony.MOV (2011-) *Darkwing Duck (1995-) *Duck Dodgers (2003-) *Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999-) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013-) *Mighty Mouse (1942-) *Sofia the First (2012-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Steven Universe (2013-) *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *Adventure Time (2010-) *Danny Phantom (2004-) *Kim Possible (2002-) *American Dragon Jake Long (2004-) *Muppet Babies (1984-) *Fraggle Rock (1987-) *Dog City (1992-) Upcoming programming Live-Action Current programming Former programming Reruns *Full House (1987-) *The Muppet Show (1976-) *Muppets Tonight (1996-) *Fraggle Rock (1983-) *The Ghost of Faffner Hall (1989-) *Mother Goose Stories (1990-) *Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-) *The Secret Life of Toys (1994-) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-) *Telling Stories With Tomie DePaola (2001-) *Dinosaurs (1991-) *Aliens In The Family (1996-) *Bear In The Big Blue House (1997-) *Mopatop's Shop (1999-) *Construction Site (1999-) *The Hoobs (2001-) *Hannah Montana (2006-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food (2000-) *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) *Liv and Maddie (2013-) *Austin & Ally (2009-) *Victorious (2010-) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-) *Instant Mom (2013-) *Herny Danger (2014-) *Two and a Half Men (2003-) *Shake It Up! (2010-) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-) *I Didn't Do It (2014-) *Girl Meets World (2014-) *The Thundermans (2013-) *Sesame Street Classics 1 (1969-) *Sesame Street Classics 5 (1973-) *Sesame Street Classics 10 (1978-) *Sesame Street Classics 15 (1983-) *Sesame Street Classics 20 (1988-) *Sesame Street Classics 25 (1993-) Upcoming programming *A Girl and Her Diary (2015-) Blocks TotalTV Theater On May 2, 2010, TotalTV will now air movies for kids, toddlers, teens and adults. Schedule For the schedule, see here. Gallery Total TV logo 2010-2012.png|Logo 2010-2012 Total TV logo 2012-2014.png|Logo 2012-2014 ttv logo alternate.png|Logo 2014-present Total tv logo screen bug.png|Screen bug during Girl Meets World Trivia *Despite airing in the Australian rebroadcast, every Sesame Street season episode is unaltered and complete with Spanish clips and such. See also *TVChoice *FamilyChoice Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Television Networks Category:2010 TV channels Category:Australian TV channels Category:Family TV channels Category:Kids Channels Category:HBO Category:Nicktoons Category:TeenNick Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Disney Channel Category:Discovery Family Category:The Hub Category:Disney XD Category:TotalTV Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:The Jim Henson Company